


【皮水】非典型杰拉德

by BroTomoya



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroTomoya/pseuds/BroTomoya
Summary: 一个非典型ABO的故事：omega并没有发情期，会发情的是alpha们。发情期的alpha们会散发出信息素，并且自身无法控制，会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的alpha会筑巢，甚至会变成哭包，平时越强大的alpha发情期的反差越强烈。





	【皮水】非典型杰拉德

**Author's Note:**

> 拉莫斯怀孕了，他的丈夫也遇上了发情期。

杰拉德·皮克今天不太对劲。

他们在电影之夜开始之前就小吵了一架，皮克想要搂着拉莫斯的提议被否决了，而他对此似乎颇有微词：“难道你不想枕着我的胸肌看电影嘛”；最后的折中方案是四条腿别扭地交缠在一起，害得人差点抽筋。

阿曼达回到小木屋，看到正在抹眼泪的格拉汉姆——皮克的手在纸巾盒上尴尬地抓来抓去——他刚刚已经把最后一张纸巾用掉了。

《恋爱假期》只能让正常的皮克哭三次，但今天显然超过指标了。

今天的皮克至少连绵不断地哭了十次。

拉莫斯表示他才没有故意去数，只不过时不时响起的抽泣声太明显了。

怀孕这件事让塞尔吉奥的性格稍稍敛了些，但只有皮克这么觉得，其他人称之为“皮氏幻觉”，不可与之争辩，否则皮克将会严肃的与人细数拉莫斯从直接打人，到先讲道理再打人的区别与变化。

——

碟片从机器里弹了出来，被洗漱完的拉莫斯收进盒子里，地毯上的靠垫不翼而飞，还有拿来打盹的小毛毯，以及一盒新打开的抽纸也不见了。塞尔吉奥耙了耙翘起的头发，挺着肚子，气势汹汹地要去讨伐皮克。

“我说了，你负责把影碟收好……”

那是他们去年冬天在塔吉特大减价时购买的电热毯，白色的，在一次咖啡灾难中永久的留下了一块引人遐想的黄色污渍，每次看到，都会令塞尔吉奥平添一肚子火气。他还挺喜欢这块电热毯的。

比如现在，仅仅是稍微走近了一点，就像发现了龙的巢穴——失踪的靠枕和小毛毯，以及新开封的抽纸盒，还有堆成小山一样的、来自塞尔吉奥自己的衣服和裤子。

织物小偷在软绵绵的巢穴中间蜷缩着，以一种可笑的婴儿姿态侧躺。在他火爆的丈夫发难前，皮克开始在他的巢穴中央盘腿坐。

电热毯的热度蒸腾着他的理智。

塞尔吉奥曾经在书上读到过，有的动物就是会这样筑巢，挂上闪闪亮亮的东西，或者把巢穴的结构编织得眼花缭乱。单凭美感上，他觉得杰拉德·皮克的手艺远远不如喜鹊和织布鸟。何况他还偷走了自己最喜欢的亮蓝色外套以及极富艺术感的花衬衫，它们真是怎么搭配都好看。

摔上卧室门，入侵“皮克堡”。

始料未及的，他的丈夫“哇”地哭了出来。那些眼泪像是从他湛蓝的眸子里喷射出来，瞬间就润湿了皮克的整张脸，有一些钻进他的胡子里，惹得他搔了搔痒。

哭声并没有折磨塞尔吉奥太久，他肚里的小家伙好像突然惊醒，四仰八叉地应和起他的爸爸。塞尔吉奥栽倒在棉布织成的五彩斑斓的废墟上。

“sese，你怎么了sese…”

还在哭啊。

有几滴眼泪从下巴滴落，接着就有更多，包括几滴汗，还有一些口水，伴随着哭泣带来的颤动和亲吻，全都落在男人的孕肚上。

他的丈夫显然更关心塞尔吉奥，而不是他腹中还未谋面的小生命。从他们决定拥有第一个孩子开始，他就如此紧张；皮克对待一个怀孕的拉莫斯，态度更像是拉莫斯患了某种大肚子怪病。

不过再怎么不自在，皮克也是一个成年男人；相比强迫自己学习如何做完美父母，他更信奉自然面对一切。皮克就是这种人，他笑看一切问题，却一时半会儿理解不了自己身上发生了什么。

拉莫斯踹散了半座“皮克堡”，摇摇晃晃地扶着肚子坐到皮克对面。

“你的小窝根本不够你、我还有宝宝坐在一起……”拉莫斯揉揉肚子，抹掉上面的口水。他不管皮克有没有听，抱着胳膊冷静地跟他讲：“而且你很臭。”

狡猾地转了转他圆溜溜的眼睛。

——

事实上，拉莫斯并不是真的想让皮克难堪。他明白，身为Alpha，其实很难被社会接受；比如公司会在他们陪孕期间克扣薪水，比如Alpha会遭到性骚扰，还比如，有的Alpha会在发情期极其脆弱：爱哭、粘人、会筑巢。

他一进卧室门，就闻到了皮克的信息素味道。

香气浓郁到一定程度，闻起来就像臭味；但杰拉德·皮克根本不臭，拉莫斯就是想欺负一下他的漂亮丈夫，就一下。

他看皮克，皮克眨巴着眼睛，也瞅瞅他。

他摸摸鼻子，看向别处，在听到皮克的啜泣声时，翻了个白眼。

“……其实你好香的。”拉莫斯觉得事情有点麻烦。

皮克并没有像他期待的那样停止哭泣，反而越来越委屈，眼看笔挺的鼻梁下面垂挂的一条晶莹鼻涕就要落到拉莫斯心爱的花衬衫上了，幸亏他眼疾手快递了张纸过去。

皮克就着拉莫斯的手，擤了擤鼻涕；拉莫斯像是要捏掉他的鼻头，狠狠地揩了一把。

“不哭了啊，不哭了。”

皮克摇摇头。

“sese，我难受……”

“这么能哭，活该。”

抹了一把眼泪，皮克低下头，像是要去证明什么似的，扯自己的短裤。他的夏威夷花短裤浮起一个不怀好意弧度，明晃晃地，随着呼吸一动一动。拉莫斯捂着肚子，坐远了一点。

扯掉短裤，里面的内裤已经湿成深色，紧紧地包裹住了他的阴茎；正常裁剪的布料此时看起来像是故意做短的丁字裤。已经发红肿胀了的龟头被扭曲地束缚着，茎身痛苦地紧贴一条腿，可怜巴巴地吐着前液，润湿了皮克的腿根。

“要、要勒坏了。好疼。”

皮克是真的好疼，说着就一把拽下了内裤，完全没听见拉莫斯在一旁大骂快他妈停下。

皮克向后仰去，两条胳膊后撑着，两条长腿夹着拉莫斯，在拉莫斯的身侧磨磨蹭蹭，蹭蹭磨磨。生殖器终于得到解放，昂首挺胸的同时，一汩汩的前液从柱头流下来，淋湿了一整根，直到隐没进阴囊中间，又被床单吸走。

“野熊发情都没你这么麻烦，你要是伤了我，把你鸡巴撅断！”

拉莫斯恨得咬牙切齿。他现在不允许任何意外发生。

产假期间他远离绿茵场，整天赋闲在家，看着自己的肚子一点一点变圆变大，忍受着营养餐，容忍着所有时不时的疼痛；他的丈夫却仍旧吊儿郎当的，用拍脑门想出来的密码把自己锁在门外；或者，像现在这样，毫无顾忌的进入发情期。

愣神的一会儿，皮克已经凑了过来。低着头，毛茸茸的胡子扎着拉莫斯的孕肚，湿润的舌头从口腔里溜出来，围绕着肚脐打着转，舔过整个圆弧，又一口吮住一边的乳头，报复性地猛吸了几口。

最终他停在拉莫斯的肩部，信息素味儿攻城略地地入侵他的鼻腔。

“不是野熊，”声音瓮声瓮气地从后面传来：“是塞尔吉奥家养的熊。”

耳垂被含住了。

“塞尔吉奥，塞尔吉奥要给我生小熊崽了。”

声音滑进耳朵，在耳道里横冲直撞地搞破坏，这令塞尔吉奥格外暴躁。

——

被进入的时候，塞尔吉奥就后悔了。

无论杰拉德的眼泪有多烫、多频繁，无论杰拉德的睫毛有多湿、多浓密，还大着肚子的他都不应该被丈夫的大鸡巴肏。

没有孕夫能受得了这个。

阴道被撑开了一会儿，杰拉德居然还想往里面挺；他才没入了三分之一，剩下的一大半连着发烫的阴囊还沤在吸饱了体液的床单上。

如果是以前，他早就该向生殖腔进发了，这次他格外谨慎，毕竟自己的淫水比外面买的润滑剂还要好用，“刹车”成了件难事。

他的屌像是要被吸进塞尔吉奥的小穴里一样，正向里滑。

这一幕让塞尔吉奥有些措手不及，毕竟哭着喊着发情了的不是自己；但下面吸得正爽的却还是自己的东西，几句垃圾话全都喷给了皮克。

等到全部没入，杰拉德从喉咙里发出几声呜咽；Alpha捧着塞尔吉奥的孕肚，小心翼翼地端详起来，像是难得良心发现。

“他妈的！动啊！”拉莫斯突然发作，吓得皮克一震。他也被带着顶了一下，惊呼都没来得及掩饰，可后来就被一张湿乎乎的嘴吻住了，舌头被猛吸，酥酥麻麻：“……亲我也不行。”

嘴唇离开了，只剩一个哭得像桃儿一样的皮克。

“对不起。”他又要哭了。

他哭了。

泪珠落得比他抽插的速度快多了，沿着面部的弧线滑进他毛茸茸的胡须里。皮克一边哭，一边肏拉莫斯，他的眼泪在拉莫斯的孕肚上干了又湿，湿了又干；混杂着加泰语的道歉不停地灌进拉莫斯的耳朵，一时半会儿分不清谁才更委屈。拉莫斯本不想承认，但是他的确为自己丈夫有一根超长超持久的生殖器而小小地骄傲过；不过现在他觉得那玩意儿纯粹是个凶器。

“这可，一点，都不像是在道歉……”

像是印证他的话，皮克的生殖器动得更凶猛了些。他的那根从一开始就不打算让塞尔吉奥的穴口太好过，湿漉漉的Alpha性器，让他下面那张小嘴吃了蜜一样热情似火；抽插间，交合处像被海浪拍打的礁石，上面所有毛茸茸的植被都被淋湿了。

他低下头，皮克的舌头又开始折磨他的乳头了；清楚地辨认出那是门牙在刮擦他的两粒，让它们充血挺立着。似乎幼稚的人永远对能够含在嘴里的东西格外钟意。他心中的火气无处发泄，只能狠狠地揪着皮克的头发，想要把他拽离开自己的胸口。但这似乎火上浇油，立刻就有一些既不是精液，也不是汗水的东西流了出来。

也不是血。但是比血更甜。

“sese，漏奶了啊。”

“好甜。”

“……谢谢款待。”

塞尔吉奥打了个哆嗦，他似乎听出了皮克话语里带的一点笑意。

刚才那个哭得像个桃儿一样的是谁啊。

皮克总是这样，他忍下心情不好的拉莫斯的拳头，吞得下所有垃圾话；但他没有欺骗过塞尔吉奥，至少就他自己所知，不曾有过。

有也不会让他知道的。这念头让他五味陈杂。

他不知道。

Sese不想知道。

也别让sese知道。

就这样想了一会儿，久到皮克都已经把一波精液完完整整、一滴不漏的灌进了塞尔吉奥的生殖腔里，即使他还怀着他们的孩子。

皮克放开他，借着灯光，还是能看到他湿成一绺一绺的长睫毛。

高潮像回旋镖一样终于回到塞尔吉奥的脑海中，狂轰滥炸地挤掉所有奇怪的想法，他的生殖器在皮克的手中喷射出精液，身体里流出他丈夫的精液。

眼前绽放出诡异绚烂的情欲烟花。

他想，皮克的眼睛被泪水泡红了，但还是比晴空下的大海好看那么一点。

Alpha的身体笼罩着他，两个人被圆滚滚的肚皮隔开，样子有些滑稽；皮克的大手替他理了理头发，指节抹掉一点拉莫斯的眼泪。

他们在做爱之后亲吻，在任何善后工作开始之前，任凭塞尔吉奥的乳头上还留着淌过奶水的痕迹，孕肚上还有干涸的精斑，他们俩的下半身都还湿着。

先接吻，然后收拾这残破的小世界。

——

皮克终于把塞尔吉奥哄睡着了，轻轻向对面的人吹气，笑眯眯地看着睫毛颤了颤；手机亮了又灭，健身软件提醒他，下一次发情期就在两个月后的第一个星期天——那似乎还未进入预产期。

删掉软件，扔掉抽屉里的抑制贴。

杰瑞永远是塞尔吉奥的抱抱熊。

END


End file.
